


Healing

by bennys_cologne



Category: Powers (TV)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Cuddling, F/M, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Post Series, Short, Short One Shot, Sweet, spoiler warning, spoillers for season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennys_cologne/pseuds/bennys_cologne
Summary: Deena and Kutter renuite in the Hospital post Season 2. Kutter Needs to finally confess his love to Deena, short but sweet.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4eyeswordsmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4eyeswordsmith/gifts).



> I wrote this one for a Tumblr prompt, it´s Shorter than usual but anyway, enjoy!

Tab, tab, tab and then a pause. “Deena?” The tabbing started again. 

“Deena, please, stop pacing around and sit down.”Kutter´s concerned voice sounded through the white hospital room. “If you don´t rest, you won´t heal!” The smaller woman stopped in her tracks and sighed. “Kutter, I know you´re just trying to help, but you’re not helping! I don´t want to fucking sit down, not as long as Walker is still missing.” Her partner got up and put his hands on her shoulders, in a feather light touch. “Deena, please, do it for me.” 

They stared into each other´s eyes. Tired blue eyes met brown ones. “`Kay.” Deena whispered and sat back down onto her bed. The smaller woman tried her best to suppress a groan of pain. Kutter looked just as tired as she felt. “He´s still out there, I know it.” The brunette man bent down and kissed Deena on her forehead. “Rest, Deena. I´ll be here when you wake up. I won´t leave your side ever again.” Deena closed her eyes and tried to force her body to sleep. She could still feel Kutter´s eyes on her.”You know that you could... I don´t know, join me?” She patted the space next to her on the hard bed. “You sure? I mean, am I not too big?” Deena smiled weakly. “Fuck no.” 

Her partner didn´t needed to be told twice, he carefully spooned his smaller girlfriend, inhaling her scent. “We´re going to be fine.” Kutter murmured in a low voice while placing a kiss on Deena´s neck. A few of her short curly hairs tickled his nose. He pressed a hand to his own, still healing wound, as a harsh wave of pain hit him out of the blue. He could feel the small bump of a scar under his fingers. Deena was luckier, her wound had healed better, and the scar´s would probably fade away soon. They had been so close to losing each other. So close. But here they were, lying in each other’s arms. The brunette man had the sudden urge to say the words he never dared to ay before. 

“Deena?” A sleepy `Mhmm` came as a reply. “I love you.” Silence. A moment long, Kutter thought he had stepped too far.

“And I love you, Kutter.” Deena´s voice was so low, he nearly couldn´t understand her. He closed his eyes and soon fell asleep to the sound of Deena´s deep and regular breathing, along with machine´s beeping around them. Soon, they would be okay.


End file.
